


A-cha

by electricblueninja



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Haewook, M/M, and in and around each other, and melted, but...on fire, donghae - Freeform, if I said I was sorry I'd be lying, marshmallow couple, my marshmallow couple, ryeowook - Freeform, such Haewook, welp this is pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricblueninja/pseuds/electricblueninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because <a href="https://40.media.tumblr.com/4e8ace1cd19723e01960e66a827acd49/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo1_540.jpg"> they</a> <a href="https://40.media.tumblr.com/b1ec86aa8f0403aac06b93f39a61cf72/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo2_540.jpg"> are</a> <a href="https://40.media.tumblr.com/1bef92c8bf0a7db808d522ffa557c3ca/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo3_1280.jpg"> so</a> <a href="https://40.media.tumblr.com/579c4f291e2290f2ca7838d12abfabef/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo4_540.jpg"> boner</a> <a href="https://41.media.tumblr.com/15f1f1c31fca0687d5493c095698fa53/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo5_r1_540.jpg"> for</a> <a href="https://40.media.tumblr.com/e2ebb2067abc20e2eb47bebe3bf37103/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo6_r1_540.jpg"> each</a> <a href="https://36.media.tumblr.com/7a24a005b646d4cbff24a1ccb103fd3e/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo7_r1_540.jpg"> other</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	A-cha

**Author's Note:**

> Because [ they](https://40.media.tumblr.com/4e8ace1cd19723e01960e66a827acd49/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo1_540.jpg) [ are](https://40.media.tumblr.com/b1ec86aa8f0403aac06b93f39a61cf72/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo2_540.jpg) [ so](https://40.media.tumblr.com/1bef92c8bf0a7db808d522ffa557c3ca/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo3_1280.jpg) [ boner](https://40.media.tumblr.com/579c4f291e2290f2ca7838d12abfabef/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo4_540.jpg) [ for](https://41.media.tumblr.com/15f1f1c31fca0687d5493c095698fa53/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo5_r1_540.jpg) [ each](https://40.media.tumblr.com/e2ebb2067abc20e2eb47bebe3bf37103/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo6_r1_540.jpg) [ other](https://36.media.tumblr.com/7a24a005b646d4cbff24a1ccb103fd3e/tumblr_njthz537KL1qbtf5qo7_r1_540.jpg)

Donghae knocks on the door.

He’s not sure he’ll get an answer, but after a moment, he hears Ryeowook’s soft voice.

‘Come in,’ he says, and then, when Donghae opens the door, ‘Oh. It’s you. Come in.’

Donghae does as he is told. Ryeowook is no longer his tutor, and he is a couple of years older than him, anyway, but in important ways the dynamics of their relationship have not changed.

‘You’d better close the door,’ says Ryeowook, and he does so, the handle clicking back into place in a way that is both suggestive and satisfying. It is as though it triggers a sudden spike of electricity, a current that jolts through Donghae, and as he turns to Ryeowook he can feel the anticipation written all over himself.

Ryeowook sees it too. He arches his immaculate eyebrows, his small mouth curving into a smile that embodies too much power for so small a gesture. He knows Donghae is waiting for permission, and so he holds out.

Donghae waits, patiently, and after a short while is rewarded.

‘You may proceed,’ says Ryeowook, and Donghae advances across the room, drawing closer to Ryeowook’s patient, knowing grin.

Today, Donghae has something specific in mind, and Ryeowook’s knowing smile may not last too long if he has his way.

‘I’ve missed you,’ he tells Ryeowook.

‘I’ve been busy,’ Ryeowook replies.

Donghae slides between the younger man and the desk, getting onto his knees and making himself comfortable below the table. There’s only just enough room, but Donghae will make do.

Ryeowook has accepted the arrangement without batting an eyelid, and now, above Donghae, he resumes marking papers. It’s a challenge, and Donghae readily accepts it, lightly dragging his fingernails up one of the younger man’s jeans-clad thighs, then the other. Then, Ryeowook’s legs successfully parted, he undoes the fly of the jeans.

Ryeowook does not wear underwear. Moreover, he is already showing unmistakable signs of interest.

Donghae can feel his own blood beginning to surge southwards at the sight of the other man’s thickening cock, which he teases out through his fly with gentle fingers, tugging just a little, just enough to be distracting and frustrating and drag Ryeowook’s smouldering gaze down in his direction.

This achieved, he takes the tip of Ryeowook’s dick into his mouth.

Just the tip.

Ryeowook exhales tremulously and looks away, towards the ceiling, but his left hand betrays him, twining through Donghae’s hair. Donghae knows he is trying to use it to regain a sense of control, but the thick hot pulsing weight of his cock on his tongue is telling another story. The true story. The documentary. However much he might like to think otherwise, Ryeowook, like anyone else, is a slave to pleasure.

Donghae draws his head back, freeing the velvety length of Ryeowook’s dick, now slick with spit, and begins to work gently at the head of it, letting his lips spread over and enfold it.

Naturally, it is at this moment somebody knocks on the door.

Donghae hadn’t locked it.

They both go still. Donghae pulls away, though a strand of saliva still connects his lips to the tip of Ryeowook's dick.

Before either of them recover enough presence of mind to _do_ anything, there is the sound of the door opening.

Ryeowook’s fingers convulse in his hair, then he retracts them, sitting up in his chair as though his dick isn’t centimetres from another man’s face.

‘Teacher Kim?’ says a voice, ‘Now’s not a bad time is it?’

As a matter of fact, it should have been the  _best_ time for student inquiries, because it was Ryeowook’s office hour. Ryeowook knew it. Donghae knew it. The student clearly knew it, since the question was rhetorical.

‘N-not at all,’ said Ryeowook, clearing his throat with more enthusiasm than necessary, and trying to wriggle back in his seat, away from Donghae's mouth. 

Donghae stares up at him, smiling broadly, because it's gratifying that Ryeowook can see him looking, but he can't look back--not without giving the game away, and them both getting charged with public indecency, let alone ending Ryeowook's career in every university in the country.

For a moment, he wonders if he should stop. That would be the polite thing to do. Stop and wait until the student has finished asking questions and goes away. But Ryeowook’s gone all stiff, all over, and if he was going to respond to statements like 'I missed you' with 'I was busy'...Yeah, no, stuff that.

He’s not going to stop.

He places both hands firmly on Ryeowook's thighs. Then, he slides his lips over the end of Ryeowook’s dick again, taking it into his mouth real slow.

He feels tight quadriceps bunch and quiver against his palms as Ryeowook tries desperately not to look down.

With the look of someone trying very hard not to look distracted, he sneaks his left hand back under the desk and grabs a handful of Donghae’s hair, but there’s nothing he can do with it.

Ryeowook knows it, and Donghae knows it, and they both know that the student, who is asking something inane about an assignment, must _never_ know it.

Cupping Ryeowook’s cock gently with his tongue and drawing it in a little deeper, careful to stay silent, Donghae steals a glance upwards at Ryeowook’s face.

The other man’s narrow, fox-like features are pale, and set like marble, or maybe like ice, because there's just the faintest sheen of sweat on his skin. He looks like he could pass for stern, from the student's point of view. Stern, and too warm, perhaps, in his stuffy office. Donghae, though; Donghae can see that he's finding it hard to take: there's a muscle working in his jaw, and that vein in his neck is beginning to stand out; a light blue stripe under his smooth white flesh.

The fingers in Donghae’s hair have tightened, because Donghae has continued to move his mouth, in subtle and exciting ways. Ryeowook's grip is none too gentle, but Donghae likes it.

He sinks a little lower, creating more pull, more tension, and Ryeowook’s fingers spasm as he begins, extremely slowly, to suck in earnest.

Time has gone strange. It's probably a couple of minutes later that Donghae starts paying attention, because the student has stopped speaking, and Ryeowook has started. Donghae has no idea what the student has actually asked Ryeowook, because he’s been a bit preoccupied with other things, but he is greatly amused when Ryeowook tries to answer.

‘What you’re telling me is,’ Ryeowook is saying, his voice deliberately soft, which the student probably thinks means he's angry, but really means he is struggling to keep himself from blowing his load in Donghae's mouth, ‘you haven’t checked the course guide?’

Donghae smiles around his cock.

This, he thinks, as he sinks his lips two thirds of the way down Ryeowook’s straining length, is one of the best, most fulfilling ideas he’s ever had.

Kim Ryeowook is the last teacher in the world who would ever blow one of his students off. (So to speak.) (Even if, at this very moment, the reverse was literally true of an ex-student.) So it is extremely gratifying to have Ryeowook’s thighs at his very fingertips, shaking as he struggles with his self-control.

Poor Ryeowook. He can’t thrust; not without giving the game away.

Must be torture.

Donghae steps up the pace, and Ryeowook, the muscle in his jaw skipping merrily as he clenches it, is beginning to get desperate. ‘Good. Okay. Go check the course guide,’ he says, in a slow and deliberate way that _could_ be condescension, although it's actually more like the edge of madness, ‘And if you have any questions after that, email me.’

‘Yes, sir,’ says the student, sounding appropriately embarrassed, which is delightfully ironic, because Ryeowook must be on fire with humiliation right now.

There is the sound of retreating footsteps.

‘And Hyunwoo-ssi,’ says Ryeowook.

‘Sir?’

‘Please lock the door behind you.’

_Uh-oh._

'...Yes, sir.'

There is a click as the door closes.

At the pressure of Ryeowook's hands in his hair, Donghae pulls his lips from his dick, loudly, and looks up with his most winning smile.

Ryeowook is having none of it.

'Get up,' he says, tone now steely.

Donghae stands.

Ryeowook stands with him, and unbuckles his belt.

His jaw could cut diamonds, and it's set in a razor sharp line as he presses forward.

The desk at Donghae's back is hard and unyielding, not unlike Ryeowook's throbbing erection, which nudges at his thigh.

'Ryeowook-ah...'

'Get on the desk.'

'I didn't come here for this...'

He tries to sound pathetic and cute, but there's a quaver in his voice betrays his fondness for the command.

'Get on the desk,' Ryeowook says again, with a patience that belies the state of his cock, and Donghae feels himself giving in to the temptation.

As he lifts himself up onto the desk, he leans in, stealing a soft kiss from Ryeowook's smirking but pliant lips.

The younger man breathes out; a long, slow breath; the tic is in his cheek, now.

'What now, then?' Donghae presses, trying not to sound eager, and Ryeowook undoes his fly for him without breaking eye contact.

It makes him shudder.

Ryeowook, still smirking, leans forward and whispers in his ear, 'I'm going to fuck you. Unbutton your shirt,' and Donghae is confused, because he feels so hot he should be on fire, yet he doesn't seem to be.

He begins to do as he's been told, acutely aware of Ryeowook's hungry eyes following his fingers as they move down his torso.

Ryeowook is indecently fond of his chest, and likes to be able to see it while they have sex.

After he deals with the final button, he puts his hands back on the desk and takes his weight onto his arms, so that Ryeowook, who is growing understandably impatient, can yank his jeans down to his thighs; just far enough that they are no longer an obstruction.

Ryeowook presses a cool fingertip to Donghae's asshole, and then looks incredibly pissed off for a moment. He retracts his hand, and his attention is diverted to an important quest.

Donghae waits patiently, perched on the edge of the desk. He's glad it doesn't take long to find for Ryeowook to find it, all the same, somewhere in the mysterious depths of the brown leather satchel which Ryeowook constantly has by his side. (Donghae is personally of the opinion that it contains a whole other dimension. Ryeowook's motto is 'be prepared', and somehow, he always is; that bag holds chocolate, scarves, tissues, an assortment of the exact right book that Ryeowook will just happen to need to lend random students, spare insoles, because Ryeowook is sensitive about his height, fruit, medicine...and lube and an apparently endless supply of condoms, for which Donghae has been grateful on more than one occasion.)

Ryeowook surfaces, armed and dangerous, and Donghae feels himself twitch with anticipation.

The finger that pushes gently at his asshole is so welcome he practically gives it an open invitation.

'Lie down,' commands Ryeowook, and he does, taking hold of his own thighs and lowering himself slowly till his back is flat against the desk. He tenses while he does it, for Ryeowook's benefit, and when he's down on the hard surface of the table the other man runs appreciative fingernails softly down the length of his torso, goosebumps spiralling outwards over Donghae's skin.

'Do you want it?' Ryeowook goads him, keeping his voice low.

Donghae can only moan in reply, and places his feet on Ryeowook's shoulders to free his hands for the lube, which Ryeowook has thoughtfully left in reach.

There is no finesse necessary--just a generous sploosh of the stuff across his fingers, to sluice between his ass cheeks, and then he tosses it aside on the desk once more, resuming his grip on his hamstrings.

He feels the rubbery tip of Ryeowook's dick, sheathed in slick plastic, pushing easily between his glutes, and hesitating at his hole.

Ryeowook can be infuriatingly patient; he likes it when Donghae's body does most of the work. All he does is bear down on him and wait for Donghae to give in to the gentle, constant pressure; the rocking of his hips. Like that, he eases in deep, and it costs them both dearly to stay quiet, but they must, because a crowd of students is passing by, and the clarity of their voices is a timely reminder that the walls of this underfunded institution are rather thin.

The only sound that Ryeowook makes comes from his breathing, which is heavy and laboured from his efforts to control himself; Donghae likes it--he's perverted; enjoys doing this intensely private thing in almost public places; gets a sick sense of satisfaction from knowing that he might have to share Ryeowook with the world, but _this_ belongs to him, and they belong to each other in a way that the people in the corridor will never know or understand.

He closes his eyes and bites his lip as Ryeowook picks up the pace, his thrusting becoming erratic, and the soft sounds of slick surfaces rubbing against each other beginning to fill the air; unavoidable, no matter how they might try to stay quiet. Donghae can feel the tip of Ryeowook's cock beginning to nudge the bundle of nerves deep inside him that will tip him over the brink, and he hangs on to his own thighs for dear life, thanking the stars, Ryeowook, the desk, everything at the corners of his consciousness for the fact he'd had the sense to wear a jockstrap and would not have to deny his orgasm, even if it meant cumming in his pants.

He opened his eyes to make eye contact with Ryeowook, who was teetering on the edge of his own orgasm, looking strangely zen, though his jaw was still set with concentration.

Donghae gave his dick a quick stroke or two through the front of his underwear, and, as he began to see stars and lose all sense of direction, felt the weird rush and flood inside himself as Ryeowook came too, a sigh of relief escaping them in unison.

Panting, Donghae took a long moment to recover, concentrating on the feeling of Ryeowook's fingers, which still clung to his thighs, gripping tightly.

'You're a mess,' said Ryeowook, after a while.

'Your fault.'

The younger man eased out, carefully, and dealt with the menial business of cleaning up--for both of them, because of course he had tissues, and of course he felt it was appropriate to tidy up the juicy, lubey mess he'd made of Donghae's behind.

Donghae lets him, still bathing in the afterglow of orgasm.

After another little while has passed, and he's almost ready to rejoin the human race, he says, 'Hope we didn't get anything on your students' papers,' but he only half means it.

**Author's Note:**

> They need to cool it. [ But also not.](https://40.media.tumblr.com/6c17130dfcdf668a9054390505cce60c/tumblr_nm5x82gKXD1qbst9go3_540.jpg)
> 
> Sequel: [Punishment is the sweetest thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7572652)


End file.
